The present invention relates generally to improvements in display systems and it relates more particularly to an improved multiple screen open air cinema.
The conventional outdoor or open air cinema is an expensive, inconvenient, highly restricted system of little versatility and adjustability. It generally includes a single projector screen and industrial wired audio sound outlets arranged at fixed positions in an area in front of the screen and the viewers are limited to positions immediately adjacent to respective outlets with no freedom for movement. Alternatively, the sound accompanying the picture is projected in the usual manner, thereby requiring a much greater area for a given audience capacity so as not to impinge on the comforts of neighboring residents. Moreover, with the open air cinemas of the above types or heretofore proposed, the cinema is limited to one, or at mosts a very small number of screens, and a correspondingly small number of different subject matters being projected. Thus, the multiple screen cinemas heretofore available required separate discreet projection and viewing rooms or very large areas and were extremely limited and otherwise left much to be desired.